Just Another Girl
by Grey.Of.Illusions
Summary: "dan satu lagi, kau hanyalah salah satunya. Salah satu dari gadis-gadis lainnya yang membuatku patah hati. Pergilah dari kehidupanku." - Siwon/"kau tahu, aku selalu mencintaimu." - Kyuhyun It's a WonKyu Drabble. Please enjoy...


**Title : Just Another Girl**

**Author : V.D_Cho**

**Cast : Siwon and Kyuhyun**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer **: Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Hero Jaejoong yang berjudul Just Another Girl, Calling Out-nya F(x) dan juga oleh lagunya Zhoumy yang berjudul Goodbye. Don't be a plagiator, take with full credit. The plot is pure mine.

**My Monolog** : akhirnya aku come back. Maaf atas keterlambatannya, itu semua di karenakan aku sedang sibuk berperang dengan ujian-ujian laknat yang sebenarnya cuma bikin kepala tambah pusing. Selain FF ini, FF lainnya juga akan menyusul. So, please enjoy…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Ending, When It Just Began…~**

Aku membuka kembali satu per satu halaman album foto yang berisikan kenangan tentang dirinya. Mengingat-ingat kenangan yang pernah kubuat dengannya. Tak banyak memang, hanya beberapa kenangan singkat yang sangat membekas di memoriku.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat dan tidak bisa terelakkan.

Berakhir, di saat kisah ini baru di mulai…

**~ Just Another Girl, Another Broken Heart For Me…~**

Memiliki kekasih sepertinya memang bukanlah hal yang mudah. Dia terlalu keras kepala dan tak pernah mau di salahkan. Jadi, dari waktu ke waktu, aku lah yang bersalah. Jangan tanyakan padaku apa salahku, karena aku juga tak tahu.

"Kyunnie, kau mencintaiku?"

"tentu saja. Sampai kapanpun…"

Walaupun hal itu yang selalu di katakan olehnya, tapi kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. aku menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun selalu melakukan hal yang sama pada setiap pria yang dulu pernah bersamanya. Aku mengetahui semua hal tentangnya. Dan aku berusaha menerimanya, walau terkadang dia hanya menunjukkan sikap bermain-main padaku.

Aku berusaha, dan aku tidak bisa. Aku menjadi gila di buatnya.

Mengertilah, bagiku dia adalah keberuntunganku saat ini. Dia mungkin berpikir kalau itu bisa saja berubah suatu saat nanti, tapi dia salah.

Ini hanyalah salah paham antara dirinya dan aku.

"Wonnie, aku rasa kita harus berakhir disini…"

"sudah kukatakan kalau ini hanyalah salah paham."

"kau tahu aku tidak pernah bisa mengerti dirimu seutuhnya. Sebelum hal yang lebih buruk terjadi, lebih baik kita berpisah."

Aku terkekeh mendengarnya. Ini sudah berakhir…

"hanya sampai disini kau sanggup bermain denganku, sayang?"

"maafkan aku."

"aku tahu akan begini akhirnya. Kau hanya mempermainkanku dan juga semua pria yang pernah bersamamu dulu."

PLAKK

Kyuhyun menamparku.

"aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku meminta maaf dan aku menyesal. Hubungan kita berakhir. Selamat tinggal."

dia mengambil tasnya kemudian sebelum dia sempat meraih pintu, aku memanggilnya. Aku tersenyum meremehkan.

"Aku tahu kau bukan satu-satunya di dunia ini Kyuhyun. Aku hanya akan mengatakan ini untukmu…"

"kau adalah gadis terjahat yang ada di dunia."

Kyuhyun hanya diam dengan posisi membelakangiku.

"dan satu lagi, kau hanyalah salah satunya. Salah satu dari gadis-gadis lainnya yang membuatku patah hati. Pergilah dari kehidupanku."

"fine." Balasnya singkat. Setelah itu dia keluar dan menutup pintu dengan kasar.

**~Why Do I Still Miss Her?~**

Siapa yang memilih?

Siapa yang ragu?

Kami sudah setuju untuk tidak akan bertemu lagi satu sama lain.

Kenapa aku tidak bisa melepaskannya?

Kelihatannya akulah yang lemah. Memori tentangnnya masih tersimpan rapi bagaikan souvenir di kepalaku.

Aku masih ingin memeluknya dengan erat.

Daun-daun berguguran dan terbang terbawa angin hingga jauh. Bagaikan masa laluku yang terapung di dalam air mata yang terkadang menetes saat aku memikirkannya. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan ini lagi. Bisakah aku tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal?

**~I Try Calling Her Name Again…~**

Aku tersadar akan kesepian yang menyadarkanku. Aku kembali teringat akan senyumannya. Senyumannya yang selalu menghiasi hariku dulu.

Dengan luka yang di tinggalkannya di hatiku, aku berusaha untuk melupakannya. Tapi mau bagaimanapun, cintaku hanya untuknya.

Aku tidak bisa menahannya, aku tidak bisa tertawa karenanya, dan aku memutuskan…

…

… untuk memanggil namanya sekali lagi…

**~Still You~**

"Kyuhyun-ah…" panggilku pada sosok gadis yang tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai manajer sebuah museum.

Kyuhyun berbalik dan sebelum aku sempat berkata, dia sudah lebih dahulu berlari ke arahku dan menerjangku dengan pelukannya. Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan dari para pengunjung museum lainnya, aku pun membalas pelukannya. Kurasakan kemeja yang ku kenakan basah karena sesuatu.

"aku merindukanmu." Lirihnya.

"aku juga. Bisa kah kita memulainya lagi? Semuanya, dari awal." Kataku tanpa melepaskan pelukanku. Dia mengangguk.

"tentu." Jawabnya. Dia kemudian melepaskan pelukkanya. Aku menghapus air matanya yang masih mengalir menggenangi paras cantiknya.

"kau tahu, aku selalu mencintaimu." Ujarnya dengan senyuman manisnya. Aku balas tersenyum.

"aku tahu." Timpalku. Dan kemudian aku menciumnya. Meluapkan rasa rinduku dan betapa tersiksanya aku selama kami tidak bertemu.

"apa kau juga tahu?" tanyaku.

"hm?"

"sekalipun kau tak ada di sisiku, aku selalu merasa bahwa kau selalu ada bersamaku. Walaupun aku kecewa karena tidak bisa memilikimu secara nyata setelah kau pergi."

"… dan kau selalu ada di hatiku. Hatiku selalu untukmu sejak awal. And till now, it's still you…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**Author's Note:** Wih~ ini cerita mellow pertamaku, gak tahu kenapa, aku lagi pingin buat FF ini. Aku gak tahu ini berhasil atau nggak karena itu aku membutuhkan review dari kalian. So, do you mind to gimme your review?


End file.
